Thier Luck
by cotten117
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan moves to forks with her dad and brother is re-united with Edward Cullen? Who is of coarse the typical popular cocky bad boy type who thinks its cool to play pranks on people? Well you shall see!:
1. Introduction

**AN:** **What happens when Bella Swan moves to forks with her dad and brother and sees Edward Cullen who is of coarse the typical popular cocky bad boy type who thinks its cool to play pranks on Bella, but what he doesn't remember is that the new Bella along with her old best friends Rose, his sister and Alice who is dating Edwards brother Jasper are not the ones to mess with who were always great at two things: payback and pranks, But what happens when Edward starts to fall for Bella will Bella give him the time of day now that he has gone way to far**

**AN: First fanfic please review tell me what you think like it love it and if you like it ill continue im really not trying to sound petty but I just need to know if it is really something people will like all I need is at least two people who like it**

**OH and by the way i dont feel the need to say i dont own twilight because i know you know that **

I never really thought about my life as being one of the weirdest of them all, but all at the same time the most unbelievable, happiest, and wonderful. But I have no idea I'm starting a new life I'm moving, I'm moving to Forks the wettest place ever I used to live their with my mom, Renee, my brother, Emmet, and my dad, Charlie, until I was thirteen years old my parents divorced, and I went to live with my mom, I hated moving away from my best friends Alice and Rosalie and Emmett and Charlie, but I had to, I couldn't let my mother live all alone shed catch the house on fire or I don't even want to think about what else. I used to visit my father and brother and my friends every summer for two weeks and on short school breaks, but I quit when my mom married Phil she only ever let me go visit Charlie because she said I needed a father, but now she says that Phil is a good enough "fatherly figure". I hate Phil, but really I think the only reason is because that's when I had to quit visiting him. Me Alice and Rose used to hang out every day, now Emmett is dating Rose and Alice is dating Jasper the boy who lived down the road who always had the most annoying brother Edward he always thought he was so cool he always used to play pranks and pick on everyone else, we hated each other. And im sure we always will. Now I'm seventeen, and I'm moving tomorrow.

**AN: just an introduction Ill update soon don't worry love ya tonight or tomorrow it will be longer**


	2. So We Meet Again

**AN: Hey this chapter is a little shortish medium but oh don't worry Edwards comin now in the next chapter she's gonna go see Charlie and Emmett and Rose and Alice**

When I awoke in the morning I was so tired that I had to find some way to wake my self up, I took a nice hot shower, well kind of it burnt my back at first when I got in, I cooked pancakes for Renee, Phil and they were alright, but I burnt mine on the last bit of batter that was left, so I drunk some orange juice, it was old. Well I had a nice morning besides……… oh what am I kidding my morning sucked.

"Bella honey what's wrong? " Renee asked concerningly "you seem sad"

"Oh um nothing I'm just…… uh….. nervous" I decided to just tell the truth

"Bella sweetie, why? You know you don't have to go." WHAT!

"Oh no no, no mom I want to go, it's exited nervous, and ill miss you"I said honestly

"Oh honey ill miss you too" I saw my mothers eyes start to water

"Oh mom don't cry, you can visit and you know ill visit" I knew if she cried I would, then I saw Phil chuckle

"Shut. Up Phil, it is **NOT **funny in any way" My mother said.

"Sorry" Phil said. Then he smiled, and then of coarse so did Renee. Gah, oh well at least he makes her happy.

"It's ok Phil" my mother said "oh, by the way Bella Charlie called he said that he couldn't pick you up he was gonna send Esme and Carlisle's son" Oh. No.

"Um…which one?" please don't let it be Edward, please, please, don't let it be Edward

"Um……….I don't know. Why?" she asked suspiciously

"Oh I was just wondering "I shrugged my shoulders, I decided not to go into great detail….. It's not needed

"Oh well ok" Renee said.

"Come on! Let's go! I love you both! Your gonna miss your plane!" Phil said with his hands raised standing by the car

The plane ride was boring, but peaceful. I got off the plane and saw a guy in a hot pink apron standing right beside silver Volvo, big green eyes and a crooked smirk. Oh. My. Gosh. It's him. Edward Cullen, wait a hot pink apron what's with that. I don't know lets just go see. Yay… oh did I happen to mention that Alice was his sister?

"Hey you exited to see me?" he asked sarcastically

"Ecstatic" I sarcastically answered

I watched him as he went around to the passenger door, and opened it. I gave him a questionable look.

And he said, "What am I not aloud to open a door for you, Bella I'm not a kid any more, I don't throw cakes like a little child I've move on from that"

"Um….thanks" I said suspiciously "what's with the apron Edward"

"Um… I was…..baking you something" he pulled something from the backseat "see look it's a pie"

"Oh….um thanks" why is he being so…nice? Baking why in the he- I felt shaving cream all over my face I was furious.

"What. The. He-" I was cut off by his laughter

"That was so funny! You should have seen your face! Man! I knew I should have brought a camer-"

"This is **_NOT _**funny in any way, What's wrong with you, I thought you said you were over this crap…. Ew get, me a towel NOW!"

He laughed, grabbed a towel, and laughed the words "here, I said I didn't throw cakes not pies"

"JERK"

He laughed for about two more minutes. "I'm sorry but it was funny admit it you know if it wasn't you you'd be crackin up"

"Yeah I probably but you know, it IS me that got the pie smashed in there face. Therefore I'm pis-"

"Were home!" he cut me off

Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting on my front porch waiting to greet me. I got out of the car and they all ran up to me.

**AN: hey how did you like it, the next chapter I will put up the next chapter today or tomorrow if I get some more reviews and thank you to those of you who did review and will review **


	3. Welcome Home

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys and girls!!! Every review I get gives me more and more motivation to keep going!!!!! You guys rock!!!! Oh and also a big thanks to you who have added me as favorite story, favorite author, and story alert. Ok as I promised we get to meet Charlie, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice in this chapter. Let's go. Oh and this is my longest chapter so far almost 1,300 words!**

_Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting on my front porch waiting to greet me. I got out of the car and they all ran up to me._

Oh crap Emmett is coming towards me! "Ughhhh em- mett ow ow, owwwww, can't breath, he-lp me ehhhh ow Emmett "I swear I have NEVER been in a hug that tight oh my gah, I could not breath. "Thank you I missed you too big bro" they all laughed except Edward, he did that chuckle that drove me crazy, but I have to admit he is very good looking, but he's a good looking JERK.

"hey lil sis how you been do- wait what is that in your hair is that…………, Shaving cream- wait and is that a piece of pie crust, why the he-" I just cut him off there.

"Yes Emmett yes it is" I said with a matter-of-fact look on my face.

"Why do you have shavi-" that's is something I really did not want to talk about

"Don't even ask" Emmett just smiled. I looked over and saw Edward with a smirk on his face and I scowled at him fiercely, and he stopped.

I felt something cold and wet drop on my forehead, Edward took his thumb and wiped the cold wet rain drop off my head. He smiled.

"Let's go inside kids" Charlie said waving towards the house. Rose and Alice came running towards me, I think I was a little bit more scared of them then I was of Emmett.

"BELLA! Oh my god, I missed you sooooo much, I have a trillion questions eppppp ahhhhhhh ah ah ahhhhhhh" she screeched in my ear _ow, _I started laughed.

I chuckled and said "oh gosh, I missed you guys to," by the time Alice finished the rain was pouring. So I smiled and said "but um… I think before you start asking your questions I think it's about time we go inside were getting soaked" and with that we all ran inside, laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Bella you and Alice have to have a sleepover at my house tonight" Rose said in an anxious voice

"Yeah, please Bella" Alice screamed just as anxious, if not more.

"I would, but I think my dad might want me to spend my first night home at home" Alice stuck her tongue out at me, then I said, "but you and Rose can just spend the night……at _my _house!" I could tell they thought I was about to say they could just go ahead and spend the night together without me it was a little funny.

"Yay yay yay yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Alice screeched in my ear

I guess Emmett heard our new sleepover plan because I could hear his footsteps from his room, when he got to my doorway he opened the door and said "yeah I would be happy if you would spend the night, Rose, and this time Charlie will actually know your here" Emmett smirked and we all started laughing, Rosalie got up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then she got a shut-up-you-retard look on her face and slapped him on the back of the head, we all laughed even harder.

"Ow, what was that for Rosy?"

"For saying that"

"Ow" she slapped the back of his head again, and again we all laughed

"OW! What did I say that time?"

"Oh nothing, plus honey, that was just a little love tap"

"Yeah I've heard you say that to me before, but _OW!, _Bella throw me that Tylenol" Emmett pointed to the bottle of pills on the nightstand, I laughed and threw the pills.

"Here, Em, you know this room hasn't changed at all since I was thirteen"

"Yeah, Bells, you know dad hasn't changed _one_ thing since you and mom left, I'm just glad he cleans it, ew, could you imagine if he didn't clean it in the last, what, four or five years" then Emmett just walked out, then Rosalie came and sat back down.

"Hey, why don't you guys go and stop by your houses and get your bags all packed for tonight and you know, take a shower, because I'm gonna go talk to Charlie and take a shower too, cause were all soaking wet, and I've decided that I'm gonna make dinner for Charlie tonight, and I'm sure ill have to stop by the store, being as when Emmett opened the fridge all I saw was Hungry Man frozen dinner meals-" then Rose cut me off

"Oh my God Bella you can almost talk faster then Alice" at that I laughed and Alice scowled at us, and then started laughing along with us. And then we said our goodbyes and I went to talk to Charlie while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward talked upstairs in Emmett's room, and I told him I was making dinner, and going to the grocery store, and he insisted that we had food here and I didn't need to go to the grocery store, and once I got him to let me go to the grocery store, it took me forever to let me pay, no way was I going to tell him that _Renee had given me a ton of money and I told her _

"_No no no I don't want your money Newton's said I could have a job" _

_And then she said "Trust me honey your gonna want to eat something other than T.V. dinners"_

I seriously thought she was being over dramatic, but no not at all.

_EPOV _

**AN: I'm not sure if you'll hate this part or love this part but just review and tell me what you think if enough people like it than ill do a few more from **_**EPOV**_

Ok Bella went to the grocery store, and I don't know why I love to play pranks on her but I love to watch her get mad, and her cheeks turn bright red, I don't know why, I mean she's cute and all but we hate each other, Right?

Well since Bella's gone time to get started, I laughed quietly to myself, but I guess I didn't realize I was so loud.

"Heyyy, you're not supposed to laugh when one of your brothers tells a secret!!!" Emmett pouted, and crossed his arm over his chest. Oh, crap I wasn't paying any attention to anything they were saying.

"Oh sorry Em, wasn't paying attention, sorry, actually I was thinking about some funny website about pranks I saw, um can I use your laptop real quick, just for a minute"

"No" he said in an extremely calm voice

"Oh...why not?"

"Cause……it's-uh-kinda-broken" he said it Kind of like one word "Use Bella's, she wont mind it's on her desk"

"Um…Ok" and with that I went to Bella's room, and sat down at her desk and went to my favorite prank website, and it had a topic list and each topic had a list of pranks on it.

This is gonna be soooo fun.

**AN: ohhhhh what is Edward gonna do **_**tsk tsk tsk,**_** well review and find out in the next chapter, either tonight or tomorrow don't forget to tell me what you think of the Edward's Point Of View *Luv ya* **


	4. Shower

**AN: hey I hope you like this chapter lets see what Edward has done and does Bella decides to use pay back**

When I got back to Charlie's house Emmett, and Jasper helped well actually Emmett insisted that they would carry them all in, by the look on Jasper's face, he didn't mind but he didn't know his help was going to be offered, usually I would still help but I needed to shower, Rose and Alice will be here soon, but first ill cook Charlie dinner, he said he wants to go to bed soon, ill just cook the girls and guys dinner after my shower.

_EPOV_

Now that I'm all ready for the pranks I would pull on Bella tonight, and she got back from the store, its time to start. Bella's down stairs, cooking Charlie's dinner, so since I am already In Bella's bedroom, Ill just go ahead and start, I walked over to her dresser, and took all of her close out and went and hid them in the guest bedroom closet, then I went to her bathroom and noticed she had already un-packed everything, and I filled her bright red strawberry shampoo with ketchup and her snow white conditioner with Mao-nays, HA! This is going to be so funny, oh wait the towels, I took all of towels and put them in the guest bathroom. Oh, crap, please don't let Emmett see me.

"Hey...um Edward dude, what are you doing, not that I really care you know but um I'm just wondering"

"The truth?" I guess it wouldn't really matter if I told Emmett

"Well you know it be nice"

"Ok well I don't know why but I love playing pranks on your sister Bell-"

"Yeah, no offence but really don't care, sorry, nock yourself out with pranks" and with that he smiled and left, you know I'm actually happy I didn't have to tell him, oh there's Bella. I can't wait too see her face.

_BPOV_

After I cooked Charlie's dinner, I started walking down the stairs and all of a sudden I tripped on the ninth step, and Emmett and Edward were walking down the stairs, and they both ran down to catch me I only felt two arms catch me, but the question is whose arms? I have no idea. So ill just guess.

"Thanks Emmett"

"Nope, not me." I looked up and saw Edward, so Edward caught me? Huh I thought he would be the one who would actually _try _to trip me. Huh, well that's a surprise.

"Oh thanks…um…Edward"

"Oh well, you are very welcome Bella" he said with a cheesy smile on his face

I laughed and said "well…um…I'm gonna go take a shower"

"Ok well then I guess ill let you go" and then his smile turned into I frown like he had just remembered something he had done, I hopped up and stumbled he caught me again. I just started laughing.

I blushed I always blush and I hate it so much"gah, I am so clumsy all the frikin' time. Ok well now I'm gonna go take a shower" I laughed, and then he got that look on his face again.

"Um Bella"

"Yeah Edward what ya need"

"Um, maybe you should just take a shower in the morning"

I sighed "Why?"

"Um……….." waited a few seconds until I motioned for him to continue "Because……….. Rose and my sister are here"

"Oh, man already" great now I'm going to have to wait until the morning. I went over and looked out the widow and they were not there "Um…Edward no they're not, I'm gonna go take a shower before they really are here"

"Bu-" I cut him off.

"Shhhh…" I turned and started up the staircase and then I turned around and said "Oh! By the way, thanks for catching me" I smiled he didn't answer so I turned and started walking again. Once I got up to my bedroom I decided to check my email and my computer was open, probably just Emmett, I think I heard him say his was broken. There was some prank website up, why would Emmett be looking at pranks he already knows every prank there ever was, wait does that user name seriously say **_Edward.117_**

Oh this is just great, now I'm going to have to search my entire room and closet and bathroom.

_EPOV_

What is wrong with me today why do I feel so bad for that, no, no, no, Edward never feels bad, never right? Yeah, definitely, plus I hate Bella. But maybe I went a little too far with the Mayo-nays and ketch-up, no-

My thinking was interrupted by Bella's feet stomping down the stairway, crap.

I smiled, I could tell she was mad.

**AN: hey sorry its kind of a cliffhanger but nope she hasn't pulled any revenge YET that is the thing is if this is just her first day back how far will Edward push her before she goes off and is Edward starting to feel bad **

**Please review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue and I know its not that good yet but believe me it will get a lot better **


	5. Pucker Up

**AN: As you probably guessed Bella found what he did. What does she do, does she decide to tell the girls and get revenge, find out, I'm not sure if ill continue writing because I have only gotten six reviews, if I don't get more reviews then I don't know how people like it every time I get a review I get more and more motivated, please review so I know if I should finish every review makes me write the story better, oh and don't worry its gonna start heating up. *luv ya***

_BPOV_

I walked in my bathroom and my shampoo was bright red, I bent down smelled it smells exactly like ketch-up, oh my gosh I am going to kill him, I found mayo-nays in my conditioner bottle, what else did he do, ok toothbrush-good, toothpaste-good, towels- are you kidding me, amateur, stealing the towels, ok think Bella what else would he do while had access to all of your stuff,.

"OH!!" oops I yelled that way to loud I really hope no one heard me, I blushed a little to myself, "Ughh where are my clothes" I whispered silently to myself, all of my clothes were gone, where did he put them, why does he only do this to me, what did I ever do to him that's it, I'm going downstairs, he's gonna wish he never pulled on thing on me he'll see, just wait.

I ran downstairs with the two bottles in my hand, stomping my feet as hard a I possibly can. "Were. Are. My. Clothes." I said with the most firm voice I could manage, and then I just sighed, and threw the bottles right at him but I missed, and his lips went in a straight line, I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh, "Are you happy now you've officially pissed me off, now tell me were you put all of my clothe-" I was cut off by a nock on the door, "Its open!", I yelled then I saw Rose and Alice walk in "Hey you guys" I said in a extremely stern voice and never took my eyes off of Edward's "Tell. Me. NOW!" I yelled at him.

"Um…. Hey Rose, hey Sis"

"Now" I said fiercely

"Ok… guest bedroom closet"

"Edward you better watch your back, if I were you I'd keep an eye open as you sleep"

"Wow I am soooo scared of little Miss. Bella Swan, ooooh" he said sarcastically. Ha!

I did a small chuckle. "Huh! You are soooo funny. Ok. Listen little Miss. Edward Cullen and listen good and listen closely: _Violent to you is now what I choose. Too many times have I sat with the chimes, and now I'm fed up, so listen to these rhymes, keep an eye open, for payback revenge getting even, and now every time that your sleepin'." _ Then I smiled an evil smile at him and turned. "Come on, Rose, come on, Alice, let's go…upstairs"

"wha-" I cut Alice off I knew what she was going to ask.

"I'll explain everything in a minute, first can you guys help me get my clothes from the guest bedroom, don't worry ill explain that too"

"Ok" they both said at the same time. We got all of my clothes from the guest bedroom, and while we where putting them back up I told them what all he did.

"Oh my gosh are you kidding me, my brother is such a fag, why does he always do that crap to you" Alice said.

"Seriously Bella that's so stupid, well what ever you do I'm in"

"Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh!"

"What Alice what!" Rose and both said at the same time.

"Revenge" Alice looked up and gave a wicked smile at both Rose and I. "But you know he will try to fight back"

"Let's do this" I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Oh I got one" I said

"Oh me to" Alice squeaked

"I have a feeling this could be fun, and I know that if we need Emmett's help I can get him to" we all smiled at each other as we were planning Bella's revenge, this is going to be so fun its not even funny, well yes, yes it is.

_EPOV_

Man, that poem kind of scared me, I would do any thing to know what she meant, all I really understood was the word revenge, and I'm Edward Cullen, I never thought I would say I was scared of Bella. What is rose doing? All of a sudden I saw Rose walk by.

"Oh hey Rose whatcha doin?" I asked in what I thought was a polite ton, but I guess not.

"Humph" She scowled at me and kept walking, I wonder what's up with her, I shrugged and started walking again. Wait, I bet Bella told her and Alice.

"Edward get over her NOW!" Emmett.

"Emmett I'm so-" he cut me off.

"I'm not mad, but you stink, Rose and I could smell you from my bedroom, can you like go and take a shower, please."

I laughed an said "yeah I will"

Emmett smiled and walked into Bella's room.

_BPOV_

"Hey I got him to go take a shower" Emmett whispered.

"Ok Emmet tell us when he gets in the shower"

"He's in now Bells" Emmett smiled

"Oh." I said awkwardly. "Um Rose get the ice, Alice get the water, Emmet get my raspberry swirl shaving cream and two buckets" I started walking towards the door but I heard Emmett call my name.

"Bella where are you going"

"I'm gonna go grab his clothes"

"Oh, ok"

"Ok Em, ill see you in a minute" I started running through the hall, once I got to Emmett's room I started running and of coarse I slipped, and all of a sudden I felt to arms catch me again, I looked up it was Edward, Emmett was wrong he hadn't gotten into the shower yet, crap.

"Um, hi again" he said in a calm voice.

"I'm-. I wa-. It-. Uhhh-" he cut me off I just sighed.

"Coming to steal my clothes" CRAP! I had totally forgotten I had his clothes in my arm, I sighed again.

"I've been caught" I just decided to tell the plain ol' truth.

"Yeah, I heard come sit down I'm sorry I've always played pranks on you I guess theirs just something I like abo-" He cut himself of that time. Then he did something totally un-expected, he kissed me right smack down on my left cheek. We both pulled back I guess he must have felt that little shock too.

"I-"

"Yeah…me to"

We both turned around and started walking. I was going to wash my face and brush my teeth when all of a sudden a big bucket of ice water hit my head.

"Edward" I growled his name, I turned around and there he was.

**AN: he kissed her what happened their, but then the water dumped on her, if I get enough ill update tonight *luv ya***


	6. Fast chap

**AN: Please review it upsets me when I see so many people add my story to their favorites list or story alert but they don't review, any ways I think you'll like this. If you don't understand what any of the Italian means just pm me, ENJOY! **

"Edward Cullen you lying piece of sh-"

"No Bella you don't understand that was before when I was angry at what you were going to do"

"Like I would ever believe YOU, now goodnight Emmett, night Jazz"

"Night Bells" Emmett said

"Night Bella, night Alice"

"Oh yeah, Night Rose, love you"

"I love you too Em" She gave him a small peck on the cheek and just walked away to look for a towel and clothes.

"Love ya Jazzy"

"I love you to Alice" Alice gave him a small peck on the lips, and walked over with Rose to get me a towel and some clothes.

"Crap" he said quietly to where he thought I wouldn't hear him.

"I know you are. OH! Wait are you guys hungry"

"FOOD WHERE, um…. I mean yes just a little"

"A little bit, Bella"

After I prepared all off the food (oh yeah Edward HATES a lot of salt, well that's what Alice told me.) I decided I'd go ahead and make Edwards dinner, I poured half of Charlie's salt on his plate.

"Ehi! Merda" which was Italian, he probably picked it up one of his trips to Italy, he used to go their all the time before some stupid Voultri came their. I just smiled. "How much salt did you put in here" I decided to play victim.

"OH! So now you making fun of my cooking wow you're so sweet, how do you guys like yours?" This is funny, wait I do know a little bit of Italian, let's see, stare attento strattone, yeah watch out jerk, perfect.

"Stare attento strattone." I stated, I knew he knew what I said by the look on his face, good.

"Bella I told you it-"I cut him off.

"I know what you said Edward I just don't believe it, it's as simple as that now eat" I demanded. "Oh, one more thing `got salt'" I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice try to hold in a laugh, therefore Edward just looked up and scowled at me, I smiled. "I love you too Edward" love your enemies it pisses them off.

"Fine, if that's what you're looking for than fine, bring it."

"Oh silly Edward, It's already here" I giggled and then put a fierce look on my face. "It's on" and we both turned our backs to each other, and then I turned back towards him. "Oh, and Edward one more thing" I said whilst I turned.

He groaned. "What, Bella what"

I let out one sarcastic laugh. "Violent_ to you is now what I choose. Too many times have I sat with the chimes, and now I'm fed up, so listen to these rhymes, keep an eye open, for payback revenge getting even, and now every time that your sleepin'_ you remember that, ok" I smirked he nodded "Only NOW you can officially consider it brought Eddy-boy" I smiled a wicked smile and started walking.

Rose and Alice followed after saying goodnight to the guys, of course. "Night Em, Night Jazz, Goodnight Edward, sleep tight don't let the Bella bugs bite" I smirked at him.

"I hate your brother Alice, no offence"

"Oh none taken Bellerela" she smiled a happy exited smile.

"Um Bella what did you mean by lying what did he lye about?"

"Well he caught me when I fell trying to steal his clothes, he apologized for being a jerk and the pranks he-kissed-my-cheek-and-their-was-shock and I walked out to brush my teeth and the bucket of water, well you know that part"

"So he did- wait, wait, wait, did you say he KISSED you"

"Well yeah, on the cheek"

"Edward likes you Bella" Alice smiled and so did Rose.

"No he tried to play me" I said.

"No, Bella I think Edward has tiny crush on you" Rose stated.

"Whatever no he doesn't, why the hell would he play pranks like that on me"

"Well, I-I I don't know"

"Ok come on lets plan"

"Ok"

At about one in the morning I was so thirsty, so I started running down the stairs stumbling the whole time I saw Edward just sitting their, no TV, no nothing.

"Bella can we talk"

"Nope" I popped the `p' on the end.

"Please just listen"

**AN: Sorry I know its short ill update tomorrow but I have to go I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Review please. I luv ya**


	7. Sorry Filler

**AN: OMG I am soooo sorry I made you wait soooo long ill try not to do it again I was just so busy oh I bought Twilight the day it came out!!!**

"Why are you gonna try to pull something else on me Edward"

"Noooo, Bella please just listen, just give me two minutes, please" he gave me a look of sadness, I couldn't refuse, and I don't know why.

"Fine, two minutes, starting now….." I pointed to the clock.

"Bella I planned that when I heard what you were going to do, but then when, well you know," I could tell he was talking about what happened in Emmett's room. "I was coming out to tell you it was there, but I didn't make it so-" I cut him off

"Times up goodnight Edward, payback"

"Bella" he groaned.

I walked over to the shelf that Emmett called his _man food, _and pulled the bottle of spray, can cheese stuff, and said, "Edward I sure do love cheese, how about you?"

"Um……, I guess so" he said in a suspicious voice and he had this look on his face and oh, man do I wish I had a camera. "Bella" he said in the same tone. "Why do you ask?"

"Well……" I said in a long drawn out voice. "I was just, you know, well thinking…." I said as I slowly strolled over to him. "That I'd give you some" I said the last part really fast as I ran over to him and squirted it all over him.

"What the hell!, Bella!"

I started laughing hysterically "Hehhehheeeeh, Oh, man you should have seen your face!" I swear that was one of the funniest things I have ever seen.

"You know what, Bella I tried to be nice, I'm done just wait, now you'll see just wait"

I was still laughing while walking up the steps. "Yeah, ok, Edward you do that, I'd like to see you try, I'td be funny"

"Whatever, just watch Bella, just watch" I continued laughing walking up the stairs, not even saying anything, this will be interesting.

The next morning when I woke up in the morning Alice and Rose were already gone, why did they leave?

Wait why is Edward lying in my floor asleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, when I finally stood up I stepped in something, I looked down it was brown and now that I think of it smells really bad. All of a sudden I felt a flash of light in my eyes, Edward. I pulled my foot out and kicked him as hard as I could and I know where I kicked him he probably wont be able to pull anything else……………for now at least.

"Ughh…" he fell on the ground. "Bella it- was a joke it's not real, what was that for" he cried out to me.

I giggled. "Well I guess, THIS is what you should have been thinking of when you planned this"

**AN: really short i know ill update tomorrow i promise**


	8. Im not sure why

I am not sure why, but, well, I feel bad for kicking him, just I guess the look he gave me with those gorgeous golden-hazel eyes. I mentally punched my self I the face for even thinking about Edward as gorgeous, well I mean, he was handsome and all but, I don't know.

I began to head back towards my bedroom, when I saw Edward begin to step out. So I ran up to him and felt like giving myself a pat-on-the-back I didn't trip once, anyways, I ran up and put my hands on his chest and pushed him back over to my bed.

" Ok. Edward we need to sort something out, oh and before I forget, im really sorry about kicking you-"

"Kicking my bal-?" I cut him off; I knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah, id kind of prefer if you wouldn't talk about your `Balls` Edward, but yes I am very sorry" I smiled hoping it would help

"I don't get us, Bella"

"What don't you get Edward? We. Hate. Each. Other. What else is there?"

"Well sometimes im not quite that sure, maybe, a, little."

I paused and couldn't believe what was swimming through my head, did he just say what I think he did…

EPOV

"What!" Bella yelled. " Are you kidding me?"

"No, im not" I murmured. "Hey Bella?" I continued. "I was just wondering" I gulped. "Um… do you want me to clean this up?" I pointed to the fake crap I found in Emmets room- well I hope it was fake.

"Ughhhhh!!!!!!" I heard Emmett yell in the hallway. "I hate that stupid mother fucki-"

"Language Emmett!" Charlie hollered from his bedroom.

"Ok, sorry Dad!, ok I dislike that lying piece of fake weather man." Emmett said in a fruity voice. Bella giggled slightly, which caused me to smile, but, without showing my teeth so I guess it was kind of crooked. Bella looked down at me and it looked like… like… she melted?

"Ok Jasper, Alice, Rose, and me are going to the movies Bella, Edward, do you guys want to come." Neither Bella Nor I answered him ,I was distracted, staring at Bella as she stared, at me?

"Hellooooo… any body there… ok whatever… see you butter-balls later" as soon as I heard the front door close I stood up and kissed Bella, right on the lips after a couple minutes of the kiss that turned into a full-blown make out, I pulled away for air, Bella smirked at me and walked away.

Later that night there was a hale storm so we all just stayed at Bella's house again. The guys got home, and by guys I mean guys and girls, they walked I the door when I had caught belle(she fell on the stairs. Again.) and again I had kissed her.

"What the hell!" Jasper said. Rose and Alice squealed and put each others hand on the others mouth. I looked down and Bella was as red as a bright and ripe tomato.

"Um… hey you guys what's up?" Bella pushed away and out of my arms, and I missed my loss, and remembered we have school tomorrow.

**AN: what will Edward do in front of all of the other people at the school??? Hmmm what will every one say about the `kiss`. Are Edwards pranks `over`??? are Edward and Bella a `couple`??? Hmmm…? Well that is for me to know and YOU to find out! **

**Love ya!**

**Olivia**


	9. Your Not Sorry

**AN: Hey you guys. I know what your thinking, where has she been!?!? And I am so sorry its been almost a year…im sorry I got discouraged again then my grandmother died when I was about to start writing again, it wouldn't be fair to you guys if I were to write when I was sad. I really hope you guys will forgive me and continue to read my story. Thanks yall. I love you (:**

**BPOV**

Thoughts in my mind right now are going nuts; damn I think I'M going nuts! That was the second time Edward had kissed me. And I don't know why, for all I know this gorgeous man could be just trying to play me again. Either trying to mess with my heart or trying to mess with my mind, he might be using me like his own personal piano, playing me key, by key. We definitely need to talk.

**EPOV**  
I was in pure bliss. I had kissed Bella's soft lips twice. I missed it. Damn, Bella IS my bliss. Her soft lips moving against mine slowly, when everyone walked in the way she blushed felt like it lit up the world, my world, especially.  
I said hey to everyone, brushed my teeth, ate dinner and chilled with the guys. Then what I knew would happen, did.

"Dude you were making out with MY SISTER. Bella, the girl that hates you," I cringed at his words. "Bella. Bella Swan! My sister, the girl you HATE!" My eyes widened.

"Emmett! I think I know WHO she is! Calm down, and Emmett I don't HATE Bella..." I was curious where Jasper was then realized he was with Alice.

"Oh boy."

"What?" I asked skeptical.

"It's happening." he said with an obvious tone in his voice.

I gave a questioning look.

"Oh you know. You're falling for Bella."

"Am not! And since when did you become such an expert on me, huh?"

"Since I saw the way you look at my sister."

"Okay, whatever. Lets just drop it."

"Okay man. Whatever you'll have to tell somebody one day"

"Whatever. Goodnight."

"Night."

As I walked up the stairs I saw Rose, she had a smirk on her face, headed towards me. Then she whispered something in my ear,

"Bella is in her room. You should go talk to her."

"Id rather not talk to her with my sister in the room."

"Don't worry you wont have to worry about her." She giggled. I gave a questioning look, she continued walking down to Emmett.  
I walked to Emmett's bedroom and saw Jasper and Alice kissing while watching a movie. So I stopped and stepped over to Bella's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She hollered in a sweet tone.

"It's just me, Edward." I said politely.

"Oh come in Edward!" I opened the door and walked in.

**BPOV**  
I watched as Edward walked into my room, a stern look on his face- jaw clinched, lips tight, but he's still gorgeous- God Bella stop thinking about him like that.

"Hey Edward" I smiled. Hoping he didn't notice my gawking at his looks.

"Hey Bella." he didn't show any emotion.

"What do you need Edward?" I asked, trying not to be rude but still wanted him to get to the point.

"May I sit down?"

"Sure," I laughed. "Go ahead and sit."

"Thanks." He sat down beside me on my bed and relaxed a little. He finally relaxed his lips. I stared at them; I haven't ever realized how perfect his lips were. They weren't to thin but definitely not to thick, but perfect.

"Okay so what is it that you need?"

"I just want to talk to you."

Oh really? Because I had no clue. I mean, why else would you be in my room. I thought

"Okay." I said.

"Bella...im very confused."

"About??" I questioned his statement.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"You hate me...yet you've kissed me twice…" I opened my mouth to protest until he said, "Well I kissed, and you went along with it." I blushed. He slightly smiled that crooked smile he knew makes girls go crazy. I wasn't sure that I knew or liked where this was going.

"Who said I hated you..."

"Your actions." He said. What!?

"Well I could say the same about you." I challenged him.

"And I've apologized." He pressed.

"Yes, you have." I nodded my head. "It's only been two days here…" I pointed out.

"I know.." And at that moment everything froze. I crashed my lips to his and my arms locked around his neck. I just couldn't help it. At first he didn't move, like he was frozen. Then once he was out of shock he kissed me back. He pulled his hands up and tangled them in my hair, I pulled away to breath for a moment.

EPOV

Okay so I have officially lost it. This time it wasn't me…Bella kissed me? At first I was confused and then more relaxed. She kissed me and I didn't move I just sat there. Then I began to kiss back, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and all to willingly I pulled my hands to her hair. She pulled away to breath and I kissed her face, then down her neck and back up. This is crazy. What's going on… why am I kissing this girl that I've always picked on. I let it go for now and just enjoyed the moment, until again she pulled away, this time it wasn't to breathe.

"Edward," she sighed. "We can't do this, I-I don't know what's going on. Why are you doing this please just- just stop." My eyes widened, I was confused. What is this crazy woman talking about?

"Bella," I said. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You, your- you're just trying to play another joke on me… trying to mess with my head right? Trying to get me to fall for you just so you can break my heart one day…I knew it…just stop…please Edward." That hurts. It really hurts, that she'd think I'd do something like that. She's insane. It infuriates me. It makes me angry with not only her but also myself. If I hadn't done all of this, our entire lives, this wouldn't be happening. Why did I always have to pick on her?…

"Bella, you kissed me that time! What do I have to do to get it through you're thick head that I am SORRY! Huh? Do you ever listen? Are you stupid or something?! What's your problem?!" I shouted at her, and instantly regretted it, when I saw Bella's face turn bright red and not from blushing, her eyes started watering and she covered her face. It was then that I realized I had just made her cry. I felt like my insides were being ripped out of me vein by vein.

"Bella," I said in a worried voice. "Oh my God Bella are you crying?" I asked.

"No." She sniffled.

"God Bella. I am sorry please Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please Bel-" She cut me off.

"Oh really? Then how DID you mean it? Huh? Im NOT stupid Edward. And don't apologize, it means nothing if it's not true. Just leave."

"But Bella, listen please just listen, I do mean it, I am sor-" Again she cut me off.

"Just. Leave. Edward." She said slowly. It hurt, I hated her being upset. Especially since it was my fault. As she asked, well, demanded, I stood up and started walking out the door.

"Okay Bella. Goodnight"

She didn't answer so I left.

BPOV

He's not sorry. I know he's not. He never has been and he never will be. This is going to be a long year.

**AN: Don't kill me but things were going way to fast then I wanted so I had to slow things down…I mean come on 2 days to make up for 17 years? Really? Lol I hope you get it…now do you guys like Edwards point of view? And anyone have any ideas…they just might turn out in the story ;) Please review….(: since im back now(:**


	10. Tanya Denali

**AN: Hey! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BPOV**

I don't understand any of this. Its crazy, why would he want me. I'm sure he can get any girl he wanted, and one who he actually likes. Not just to play with.

I sat up a little while, Alice had fallen asleep on Emmett's couch with Jasper, Rose fell asleep with Emmett on his bed. So I had my room to myself. I was kind of thankful for that. I needed to think. I fell asleep after a few hours of deep thought.

**EPOV**

What in the world! Why? Why? Why doesn't Bella believe me? This is ridiculous! This is absurd! This women is crazy. This women is DRIVING ME crazy.

I walked to the guest bedroom and laid down on the bed, eventually I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

_BEEP! BUZZ! BEEP! BUZZ! BEEP! BUZZ! BEEP! BUZZ! BEEP! BUZZ! BEEP! BUZZ! BEEP! BUZZ! BEEP! BUZZ! BEEP! BUZZ! BEEP! BUZZ! _

I heard my ANOYING alarm beeping and buzzing, I had hit snooze ATLEAST seven times! Finally I unplugged the stupid thing. Then not five minutes later, somebody was shaking me!

"BELLA! WAKE UP!!" They shouted. Oh my God. Really? Edward, again!

"Eehhh-Uunghhh!" I groaned.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak 'Bella-nese'." He mocked.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled.

"Bella. You HAVE to wake up. Your gonna be late for your first day of school." Edward teased me.

"I.." I said, while thinking for something to say. "I-I don't care!"

"Well I do. Everyone else has already left, and you don't have a car. So your riding with me."

That made me sit up fast. "Oh no the hell I'm not." I stated.

"Wow Bella, even after four or five years, your STILL not a morning person."

"Wow Edward, even after four or five years, your still an ass."

"Ha. Ha."

"Blehhh!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Again with the Bella-nese?"

"Again with the Bella-nese?" I mocked in a, stupid imitation of him. He started laughing.

"Ha-ha. Bella get up, I'll be waiting in the Volvo." He smiled.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

"See you soon, baby doll." He winked, I flicked him a bird. He chuckled, and walked out of my bedroom.

I went to my drawers, and opened up the top one. I pulled out a black tank top, then I grabbed a fitted pink, purple, blue, and black, plaid button-up, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I got dressed, and then I brushed my teeth. It doesn't take me long since I don't wear make-up, and I just have to brush my hair, so within ten minutes I was ready to go.

**EPOV**

This morning was funny with Bella, she so cute when she gets annoyed. I smiled at the memory. 'What's taking Bella so long…' I thought. As soon as the thought came out, so did Bella. Bella walked out, she was wearing a plaid shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. She looked lovely in that color blue. She walked up to my car and opened the door.

"Don't you knock, young lady?" I said, teasingly.

"What?"

"Never mind." I laughed.

"Okay then."

"Yeah…so you exited about Forks High School?" I asked while taking off, out of the drive way.

"Oh yeah. I love waking up early, to go meet people I got away from years ago, and be criticized." She said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"When I used to live here…don't you remember?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about Bella."

"I cant believe you don't remember. I used to go to your house after school because Alice was the only one who could make me stop crying."

"Why did you cry after school?"

"You really don't remember, do you? This guy used to pick on me and all the girls here started making fun of me about it, and calling me ugly and other things, because of what that guy used to say about me…that's another reason I decided to live with my mom, I needed to get away from him." What? Why would someone do that…to Bella…that's horrible…

"That's horrible Bella…who? Who used to do that? Did I know him?" I asked, very angry.

"You." Bella replied. Right now I feel worse then when I made her cry. Then I saw one tear fall and hit Bella's lap. I really, really, _really,_ hate myself.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I mean, what else could I say? Sorry? For humiliating her and making her move out of state? No. I couldn't do that.

"Yeah." Then we pulled up, we weren't late, kids were still in the parking lot.

**BPOV**

I cant believe he didn't remember that. I guess it wasn't as big of a deal to him, as it was to me. We pulled up to the school and I saw kids, everywhere. Some I recognized, some I didn't. Edward and I got out of the car, we started walking and a girl with strawberry blonde hair walked up to us.

"Hey Eddie!" The a girl with strawberry blonde hair said, in a nasally voice.

"Hello." He said blandly. I started to walk away when Edward grabbed my arm and said, "No. Wait." I raised my eyebrows. "Please?" He asked, I couldn't resist.

"Okay." I replied.

"Hmm. Who do we got here Eddie?" He got an annoyed look on his face, when she called him Eddie.

"Tanya, no." Ohh, so the girl with strawberry blonde hair is named Tanya.

"What, your girlfriend can's introduce her self to your friend?" She asked, not actually looking for an answer. "Tanya." She put her hand up, for me to shake. "Tanya Denali, it's a pleasure to meet you…? I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Tanya Denali, was the main girl that made fun of me, when I was younger. I didn't really want to tell her who I was. I took her hand and shook it.

"Bella Swan…nice to meet you to." I murmured the first part. Her eyes got wide.

"Bella Swan?" She laughed. "As in 'The Fugly Swan'? Oh my God. Haha." She reminded me. 'The Fugly Swan' was what girls used to called me, mocking 'The Ugly Duckling', I hated it. "Wow, you look exactly the same girl!" I took that offensive since she just mentioned how ugly I used to be.

"Tanya, that's enough." Edward said.

"What, I missed 'The Fugly Swan'." She laughed. I started to walk away, and once again, Edward grabbed my arm.

"No. Please just let me go I don't want to hear this anymore."

"No. Stay," He said again. I sighed. "and Tanya, you need to stop. First of all you are NOT my girlfriend, you never have been, and never will be. Second of all, yeah I used to make fun of Bella, only because I liked her and I was immature. But that does not mean you have to pick on her to. Third of all, Bella Swan, is BEAUTIFUL. She's stunning, she always has been, and will always be stunning. She's going to be the hot old lady in the wheel chair." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I almost laughed at the 'hot old lady' thing. "And most of all Tanya, she is beautiful on the inside to. Bella's got a personality, and a great one at that. So believe me, she'll always be better then you, inside and out." Tanya looked like she was about to piss her pants, and just walked away stomping her feet, without a word. I can't believe Edward just did that. He thinks I'm beautiful? He used to like me?

**EPOV**

Tanya was making me so mad, it was infuriating. That felt so good.

"Wow, thanks Edward, but you didn't have to BS about me being beautiful to get her off your back." What is wrong with this crazy girl, has she not ever looked in a mirror.

"I wasn't lying Bella, you really are beautiful. You don't see yourself clearly." She blushed, I loved her blush. I smiled my crooked smile I knew made her go crazy. She blushed harder.

She didn't reply so I said, "C'mon were gonna be late."

"Okay."

"Bella, do you know your schedule?"

"Umm…yes. Its right here." She handed me a paper with her schedule on it.

It read:

* * *

**Bella Swan Class Schedule January 17, 2005 **

**1) English****2) Government3) Trigonometry4) SpanishLunch5) Biology6) Gym**

* * *

"Okay cool. I have Calculus, Government, English, Gym, Lunch, Biology, and Spanish. So me and your have Government, and Biology together. Alice has Trigonometry at the same time as you, and Rose has English, Jasper has Spanish, and Emmett has Gym with you. Emmett can walk you to lunch. Okay? Well English is right there," I pointed to the English trailer. "so ill see you later Bella!"

"Okay Edward, thanks for the help." She came and gave me a hug, I graciously excepted and wrapped my arms around her waist, she gave me a peck on the cheek and walked away.

**AN: Soooooo!?!?!?! How'd ya like it?!?!?!? I hope ya love it ;) PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next chapter will actually BE school :D If I get 1 review ill update again today maybe even twice if I get more! Whoo knowwssss!**


	11. First Day Of School

**AN: Okay Boys and girls, hereeeessssss the next chapter! As I promised it will be about Bella's first day of school ;)**

**BPOV**

It was nice of Edward to help me with everything, though I'm not sure how I could get lost in a school this small. Let's see English…right here. I walked up to the door that said **:English Room N. 206 Mr. Bertie: **and walked in. I saw Rose in her bright red tank top the second I walked in, she jumped up.

"Oh My God! Hey Bella! I didn't know we had Trigonometry together!" She shouted in the middle of class, always not caring what other people thought. I admired her for her confidence. Then everyone turned and stared at me, I blushed.

"Mrs. Hale!" Mr. Bertie yelled. The class began to whisper about me.

"Who is that?"

"Is that the new girl?"

"Isabella Swan right?"

"Charlie the chief of polices daughter, I think."

"I don't know she showed up with EDWARD CULLEN."

"Wow, she's pretty." I think Rose threw that one in.

"Who is she?"

"Do you know her?"

"Is she dating Edward Cullen?" ha! Yeah right.

Question's like that were tossed around for a few minutes until Mr. Bertie stopped them.

"Class… Class!…CLASS!!…CLASS!!! QUITE NOW!!" He screamed. "Okay." He calmed as the class did. "You must be Isabella Swan?"

"Bella!" Rose yelled to correct him, his face turned red.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MRS. HALE!" He, again, yelled…temper much? "Have a seat Mrs. Swan."

"Um where Sir?"

"Any open seat, I'm not strict." He smiled.

"HAH! YEAH RIGHT!" Rose yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"Enough." He whispered. I went in sat beside Rosalie. The class was boring, I swear I think the clock was broke. I felt something hit my leg, it was a piece of paper from Rose. I opened it up,

_Rosy: Heyy babe!_

_Bella: Hey gurlie(:_

_Rosy: How you doooiiinnn?_

_Bella: Lol good, you. And did you take your pills today?_

_Rosy: Astonishing! And which ones? Haha_

_Bella: Aderall Haha_

_Rosy: Ummm…I don't remember…:P_

_Bella: That would be a no. haha_

_Rosy: hahaha_

_Bella: this guy always SO boring? And why are u so crazy around him lol_

_Rosy: Yepp. And because he's all talk no action_

_Bells: Sweet(:_

_**DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!**_

"YAY! Time to go!" Rose said.

"Haha bye Rosy" I gave her a hug and walked out.

The next few classes went by fast, small talk with my friends was about all that happened. I already knew most of everything the teachers talked about so I didn't pay much attention to them. Jasper walked me to lunch he said Edward got confused when he told me Emmett would take me. We all sat at one of the back tables.

"Hey Bella." Edward smiled and said.

"Hey Edward." I smiled back.

"How's school so far?" Jasper asked.

"Good, Rose, your sister was being a spaz though." I laughed, so did everyone else.

We talked about random stuff until lunch was over. Biology went by fast I talked to Edward most of the time. He kept talking about something he's doing next weekend. Then Edward walked me to gym, but we really didn't talk much, well, except for when I ran into the wall.

"See you later Bella. Don't trip to many times."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah I'll try."

In gym I fell on my face about seven times and only tripped 18 people. Oh did I mention there's only 23 people in my gym class? And five were out sick. Yeah, I know. I'm a major klutz.

After gym me Alice and Rose went to Alice and Edward's house, to hang out. Alice want's to have a 'Girls Night'

**AN: I know this chapter wasn't well written that's because its just and informative chapter to show you a little bit of school (: I need suggestions PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Some Girls Night

**AN: hey you guys! Here's the next chapter, and the girls 'girls night' haha yeah! In the chapter after the next(I already have the next one) Do you guys wanna meet Esme and Carlisle ?? PLEASE REVIEW it really does make me write faster AND BETTER when I get a review it makes me think I have a reason to write PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**EPOV**

Bella's coming over today. I'm very exited, even though I know I shouldn't be. She coming over for Alice… not Edward. I still feel horrible about picking on her when we were younger. When Alice, Rose, and Bella, showed up, Alice and Rose went to the store to pick up a few things for tonight. Bella has never been the kind for shopping, so she talked Alice into letting her stay here while they were gone. Bella sat down on the couch, I was sitting on the loveseat, five minutes had passed, so I decided to break the silence.

"Bella,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna watch a movie while Alice and Rose are gone?"

"I-I uh don't know Edward…"

"C'mon please?"

"Okay." She said, and just sat there.

"Well, go pick a movie." I laughed. Bella ended up picking the movie Romeo and Juliette.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my lo- my locker is small." Oh, nice save, dip shit.

"Err…is Romeo and Juliette okay?"

"Sure." I wouldn't be watching the movie anyway.

"Okay." Bella sat and watched the move but I watched Bella.

"You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo."

"Why?"

"Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?"

"He's in love." She stated.

"Yes, I then realized, I make mistakes to."

"Everyone does."

"Lately I realized this."

"Why?"

"You."

"I'm your mistake." She said not in a question, but a statement.

"No. I've made mistakes with you."

"Like what?"

"Playing jokes on you, making you cry, picking on you when you were younger. The list goes on and on. But all of them make me hate myself."

"Don't hate yourself. Its not your fault."

"You don't understand."

"How?"

"It IS my fault. I destroy my own happiness, by destroying yours. I just realized that, I wish I had before. Now you wont give me the time of day." Bella was about to say something, and the, boom, Rose and Alice walked in. Singing 'Don't Stop Believing' By Journey.

"DON'T STOP," My tone deaf sister sung.

"BEILEVING!" Rose sung behind her.

"Ow." Bella said, I laughed.

"Ow is right." She smiled. "You have a nice smile." I said. She started blushing and turned away.

"Rose, Alice, do yall have any more stuff in the car?"

"Yeah, but Edward, can get it."

"Its fine, I don't mind getting-" I cut her off.

"Nonsense. I'll get them." I didn't really WANT to get them, but I didn't mind if it was for Bella.

"No, it's fine. I really, really don't mind." She's still stubborn.

"Your so stubborn." I whispered.

"Whatever." She whispered back, and rolled her eyes. I smiled at her.

"PSST! Whisper, whisper, whisper!" Alice yelled. "Now go get our bags Edward, please."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." I stood up and walked out the door.

**BPOV**

That was the most awkward 45 minutes of my life. He just looked at me the whole time. Not giving him the time of day? Every time I've given him a chance, he's lied. Why would I do that again?

Edward walked back in with there bags, there was at least ten, I have no clue how he carried all of that.

"Edward, please go set those in my room. And we need the living room tonight, so you Emmett and Jazz can have the loft." The loft is kind of like an arcade, tons of video games, ski ball, all kinds of stuff, it even has a 300 inch TV. Who knows how much money was put into that room.

"Why don't we all hang out?" Rose said.

"Its girls night thought!" Alice complained.

"Jasper can come."

"OKAY!" She yelled.

"I'll call Emmett." I laughed. Edward was walking down the stairs.

"Edward," Alice said. "Are girls night is now a girls and guy night. Jasper is coming, and Bella is going to call Emmett, are you gonna stay and hang out with us?"

"Umm…" Edward looked over at me, and I could've sworn I saw Alice wink at him. God what is she planning. "Sure, why not."

* * *

_Three hours later…10 pm_

**EPOV**

We were all sitting in the living room, Jasper was in the lazy boy recliner, Alice was in his lap, Emmett was sitting on the couch holding Rose's hands, Rose was sitting in the floor with arms on her shoulder holding Emmett's hands, I was sitting on the loveseat beside Bella.

"Lets play a game!" Rose said.

"Yay! Games! What game? Twister? Monopoly? BINGO? GOLDFISH!?" My sister named off games until she ran out of breath, and gasped loudly.

"No," Rose said.

"Aww."

"Truth or Dare."

"Yay! I Love that game."

"So are you guys in?"

"Sure" Bella and I said at the same time.

"Duh!" Alice yelled.

Jasper laughed at Alice, and nodded his head.

"Whatever makes you happy baby." Emmett smiled.

"Okay who's gonna go first?" Rosalie said.

"Edward?" Emmett replied. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I'm not scared."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Bella." He laughed. My eyes widened, I looked at Bella, she was kind of spaced out.

"Okay."

"I bet your scared now." Emmett laughed, Rose slapped his arm. Oh quite the contraire. I smiled to myself. I look over at Bella, still staring into space, and grabbed her face, and kissed her. She jumped at first but then kissed back. She turned over and sat on her knees and took over the kiss she grabbed my hair and then someone cleared there throat…

"That's still my sister buddy." Emmett laughed. Bella turned bright red. "And Bella, You haven't changed at all. I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always." Everyone started laughing except for Bella and I, then once Bella joined in so did I.

We played the game a bit longer, until we got bored. Watched Tinkerbelle…that was all Alice…and Emmett. He can be so weird sometimes. But you gotta love him. At around 1 AM, everyone was asleep except Bella and I, Bella went and took a shower and I headed of to my room. I fell asleep quick.

"EDWARD!" I woke up, I heard Bella screaming, I checked the clock it was 4 AM. Why is she still awake?

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!! OH NO! why is Bella still awake !? Is something wrong? :O Find out…in the next chapter! ;) PLEASE PLEASEEEE REVIEW! **


	13. Sweet Dreams For A Beautiful NightMare

**AN: Hey! I'm so glad people are still reading my story! But no one is reviewing D: Oh no! Do you not like it?? D: Ahh! I hope you liked it!! Did you?? Please review…well here is the next chapter!! Enjoy :D**

**BPOV**

Rose and Alice had fallen asleep in the living room, so I was going to sleep in Alice's room. Before I went to bed I decided to take a shower.

* * *

After my shower I changed into my midnight blue boy shorts, and white tank top. I lay down on Alice's bed, tried to sleep, but ended up just sitting there for hours, maybe four or five. Next time I checked the clock it was three thirty eight. I gasped and thought about having to wake up at six thirty to go to school. I took two Tylenol PM, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

I began to dream…

I was walking through the forest, it was raining, cold, and muddy. I kept walking and then I saw Edward -Great. He's in my dreams to!- I ran towards him, he ran towards me, and we ended up in a heart warming hug. As he hugged me he said three words…

"I love you." surprisingly, I looked up and said words I thought I would never say.

"Edward, I love you to."

"Are you okay Love?"

"Yes, but I'm scared."

"It's okay, they wont come back."

Then a huge pack of giant wolves came towards us. They grabbed Edward, and shredded him to pieces.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed.

I slowly drifted out of my dream when I felt someone shaking me.

* * *

"Bella. Bella! Wake up. Its okay, it was just a dream."

I sat up and felt tears pouring down my cheeks. I started feeling around me until I felt something hard, but smooth, it was weird, so I kept feeling it, and then, whoever was in the room reached there hands up and wiped my tears away. It was then that I realized, it was Edward in Alice's room with me.

"Umm, Bella? What are you doing?" He asked as I realized his chest and stomach was the hard but smooth object I was touching.

"Edward!" I gasped. "Oh my God! I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was touching-" he cut me off mid sentence.

"Don't be, I didn't mind at all." He laughed.

"What are you doing in Alice's room!?" I asked him.

"I woke up because you were screaming." He explained. "I walked in here to see what was wrong and, you were asleep, crying." Then very fast, he mumbled, "Then you started talking." I blushed in embarrassment and fear of what I might have said.

"Oh." I simply replied. "What did I say Edward?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a couple times…" Now I was confused, what did I say?

"Huh? What did I say?" Oh! 'what did I say Edward' he thought I was saying 'what did I say? Edward?' Oh my God. "OH!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh. Umm, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault I appear in your nightmares." By then I could see in the dark, my eyes had adjusted. His face fell. He thought he was my nightmare? What? Ohh!

"No Edward. YOU were not my nightmare. You getting eaten by gigantic, freakish wolves was my nightmare!" It slipped out. His face lit up again. And I instantly regretted saying that.

"Gigantic, freakish, wolves Bella?" He chuckled.

"Shut up!" I fussed at him. His face hardened.

"Sorry." His lips went in a hard line. He was trying not to laugh.

"God, I'll never tell you what I'm thinking, ever again."

"Aww. Bella don't be like that, I didn't mean to laugh. I was just glad you don't hate me enough to be happy about my being eaten by gigantic, freakish, wolves." He smiled. Damn him, and his crooked smile.

"Edward I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay." He bent down, and put his face directly in front of my own, and then he breathed, "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." Goodness, he didn't even had morning breath, did he already brush his teeth? His breath smelt like…mints.

I couldn't reply, so I just nodded. He started walking out of the room, and I laid back down and then sat back up.

"Will you stay?" I blurted out. What is wrong with me tonight?

"What?" He questioned.

"I, um…nothing, sorry."

"No, please tell me." He begged.

"I asked…if you'd stay with me…"

"Alice, would probably get mad Bella…" I felt my face heat up, in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't have even said anything."

"No. It's fine. I asked you to tell me. Don't be embarrassed."

"Okay…well goodnight. I guess."

"Do you really want me to stay Bella?"

"Only if you want." I shrugged.

"Alice will get over it I guess."

"So you'll stay?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"Thank you Edward." He went and laid down on Alice's couch, which obviously was not for comfort but for looks. "That can't be comfortable."

"It's okay."

"No it's not…you can sleep on this bed with me if you'd like…it's big enough."

"Okay" He got up and laid down beside me, I snuggled up to him, with my hand on his chest, and fell asleep.

**AN: Woo! I hope you liked it! Well, actually, I hope you loved it!! Sooo did ya, did ya, did ya!? ill probably update again today! So it should be good for now ;) Hope it holds you up…PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!, REVIEW! If you love me you will! If you love this story you will! If you love twilight you will! If you love Edward and/or Bella you will! Please? I need to know if you like it!! Okay(: Well I love you guys ;) Byee!**


	14. Who's Talking Now?

**AN: Wow I am so sorry! I'm back again, ALOT going on :p Well, here you go!**

**BPOV **

I shifted my body, waking up. I looked at the clock and it was 4:30 Am. Wow, I woke up early. All of a sudden I felt a heavy weight on my waist, I look down and see…an arm? I picked it up, yeah, definitely an arm. At the advantage of this bizarre event, I couldn't turn around to see what was going on. Then I heard a voice, non other than, Edward Cullen.

"No Bella, I'm sorry,"

"What?" I said in shock.

"Bella no! Please don't leave me,"

"Edward what are you talking about?"

"But I'm in love with you," And then I heard a sigh and steady breathing.

What was that all about? And then it hit me, he's asleep. Few questions came to mind at the moment, One; Why is Edward in Alice's bed with his arm around me? Two; Is EDWARD, the guy who picks on my sleep talking habits, also a sleep talker? And Three; What was up with what he said..? Four; Why haven't I woken him up yet? So many questions to think on, I glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:30 Am. I figured I should go ahead and wake him up before Alice finds him here.

"Edward," I gently shook his shoulder. "Edward, wake up." I said albeit louder, while shaking him a little bit rougher then before. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I swear to-" Suddenly I was cut off by him grabbing me.

"SHH, my little teddy bear..." What in the world…. He gripped me tighter.

"Edward! Let go of me!"

"Oh teddy bear, you need to sleep." Oh my God. I slipped out of his arms and went to the bathroom; I grabbed a washcloth, and ran freezing cold water over it. I walked over to Alice's bed, and gently put the ice cold washcloth over Edwards face.

"Ungghh" he groaned.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." He peeked one eye open.

"Bella?"

"Yes, that has been my name for 17 years."

"Hahaha. Your humor amuses me."

"Eh. Wake up."

"I'm awake" He smiled.

"Okay. Now get up."

"Why it's only 5:45?" He asked.

"Yeah Alice would flip if she saw you in here."

"I thought we agreed she could get over it?"

"Edward what are you talking about?"

"Last night, when you asked me to stay the night with you?" He said in more of a questionable tone then a statement.

"I-I what?"

"When you asked me to stay the night-"

"No, I heard your Edward." I cut him off. Wow. This is insane, I must be going crazy, and he seems so sincere, why would I have ever asked HIM to stay? I thought back to last night...

'_I couldn't reply, so I just nodded. He started walking out of the room, and I laid back down and then sat back up._

_"Will you stay?" I blurted out. What is wrong with me tonight?_

_"What?" He questioned._

_"I, um…nothing, sorry."_

_"No, please tell me." He begged._

_"I asked…if you'd stay with me…" '_

**EPOV**

I've always dreamed of waking up to Bella's face, but not like that. I can't believe she didn't remember asking me to stay, I felt a sting in my chest, it slightly hurt, the thought of Bella ever loving me was ridicules.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower…I guess ill see you soon." Bella stated in a confused, dazed voice. About 5 minutes after Bella got in the shower I heard her phone going off, I grabbed it; it was a text from Charlie.

Charlie: Hey Bells! Guess what! I finally figured out how this phone email text thingy works! Well anyways Billy invited me down to some cabin up in the mountains to go fishing, Hairy is coming to! But id have to be gone for a couple weeks, do you think the Cullen's would mind you staying there?

After reading the text, I marked it unread. I saw Bella walking out of the bathroom.

"What are you smiling about, Edward?" She asked. I was so happy I didn't even realize the huge grin spreading across my face. I knew Esme and Carlisle won't mind my Bella staying. Whoa, what? My Bella where did that come from?

"Um, nothing…" I had to get off the subject of my Cheshire cat grin. "Your phone rung." What? I couldn't think of anything else to say…

"Thanks…" Bella eyed me suspiciously. I smiled my best innocent smile I could manage.

"Soo…who was it?" I tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, which its not, but it was Charlie asking if I could stay here for a couple weeks."

"Oh okay…"

"Its 6:00 get up."

"Okay, Okay. Are you ready?"

"What? Where not even supposed to be awake until 6:30, and we don't even have to be there until 8:00."

"Yeah I know, but I thought id take you out for breakfast."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I want to start over with you, I want to forget the past and be friends." Friends…not really what I wanted to say, but I didn't want to freak her out.

"Okay…let me go brush my teeth, you go get ready, and really I'm fine skipping breakfast. There's no need for you to waste your money." This girl is going to be the death of me.

"You're silly. I'm offering, if I minded, would I have offered?"

"I don't know…I don't even know the 'New You'" She held air quotations.

"Well now, we're gonna have to do something about that aren't we now?" I flashed a crooked smile her way.

"Stop. Please." She turned away. I panicked not knowing what I did wrong.

"What? Bella what did I do?" I asked unknowingly.

"C'mon. Don't act like you don't know."

"What?"

"Your, thingy…"

"What?" My eyes widened. I raised one eyebrow. Bella laughed.

"No I mean, your smile, the effect you have on anyone when you smile like that." She stated. "You could melt any girls' heart with that one facial expression." I laughed.

"Well I'm sorry, ill try not to smile anymore."

"No, I like your smile."

"You Bella Swan are the most confusing women on this whole earth."

"Oh I'm the confusing one?" She asked.

"Yes you." I chuckled.

"Pshh whatever." She smiled.

**AN: Yay **** who liked it? Reviews make me type faster :D **


	15. Your Beautiful

**AN: Okey dokey y'all :) here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

BPOV  
I walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch. I began to think about him. The way he looked at me, that smile, those golden pools of color most people call eyes. In all reality; he is gorgeous. And if you look past what he's done in the past to me, he's really not a bad guy. But I can't help myself but to think this is wrong, it's wrong for me to feel this way. He's my best friends brother on top of all that. All of a sudden I felt to hands on my shoulders, I jumped in shock.

"JASPER!" I gasped in realization.

"shhh Bella, sit down." he sat on the couch and I soon followed after.

"Whats up Jasper?" I asked.

"I dunno Bella you tell me." he pushed.

"what do you mean Jasper?"

"You and Edward."

"Oh."

"Listen Bella, I know your upset about something. And you know you can talk to me."

"I know I can Jasper, But Im just not up to it. But im confused Jazz."

"I know. But whatever it is, Bella, it will all work out. And when your ready, you can come talk to me." he smiled.

"Thanks Jasper, your like the love guru I naver had" I laughed and gave him a hug.

"hahaha it's no problam Bella" he then walked away.

"Well that was weird." I said outloud.

"Bella we need to talk." I heard a velvet voice whisper in my ear. I shivvered.

"Mm?" Edward chuckled.

"well, I'm just gonna cut to the chace, Bella I really like you. And I don't know how you feel about me but I really want to try to be friends." he began to rub the back of his neck; nervous habbit he's had sence we were young.

"Id like that." I smiled. Nice, friends.

"Oh, great! Listen Bella sorry I took so long, we really don't have time to go to breakfeast." he frowned, I just giggled.

"Edward, it's all good I'm not hungry anyway."

"God, your great." I blushed.

"So 'friend' when do I get to meet your girl?"  
**  
EPOV**

What in the hell..

"Your crazy, baby. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, well I just assumed..."

"Someone as drop dead sexy as my can't be single? Talk about labels Bella!" I joked.

Bella laughed. "shut up!" she slapped me in the chest. I wiggled my eyebrows at the brunette beauty infront of me, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"That's not nice." I fake frowned.

"Should I get your mother to come kiss it because a girl beat you up?"

"I think YOU should kiss it. I mean its only fair sence YOU did the damage" I smirked.

"Ill pass buddy." Bella rolled those big brown eyes. "Lets get to school."

"Alright Bella" I smiled.

_

Bella and I walked out of the house, I contemplated asking everyone else if they wanted to ride - but I wanted more time alone with my Bella. 'My Bella' I had no right to call her that, I don't deserve her. She was so much better than me. I need her though, as selfish as it may seem, I have to win her over, she's perfect; sweet, gentle, kind, shy, beautiful, sexy, and all in all she has an amazing personality. I smiled atth chance she would ever feel the same. I frowned, then I realised Bella, getting into her- big chunk of red metal- truck.

"Hey there!" I ran over and grabed her arm, "and where do you think your going young lady?"

"Umm... School?" Bella questioned.

"Ride with me." I stated, no questions asked.

"Why?"

"I don't trust your truck" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Well..." she thought for a moment. "I don't trust your driving."

"Bella," I smiled. "you don't have anything to wory about. I've never even gotten a ticket." her expression didn't change. "Please?" I asked.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled smugly.

"eh." she grunted.

"Here you go beautiful." I opened the door for her. Suddenly Bella's eyes widened. I sat down in the drivers seat as I realised what a had just said aloud.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she questioned.

"no! I- I meant, I mean yes I do, but no I-" I sighed and decided to just shut up. Bella's whole face lit up with amusement.

"Ooh. So you didn't mean to say I was beautiful?" she teased.

"of course not!" I stated. Wait what? Oh my God.

"Oh."

"no! Not like that I DO think your beautiful! I just didn't mean to say it out loud!" wow, I don't think I've ever sounded so retarded in my life.

"Edward, calm down i'm only joking with you." she smiled. I hit the radio as fast as I could. _DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! _That song 'Your beautiful' by James Blunt just so happened to be on.

"Jesus Christ, I thought you were the one who gets embarrassed Bella."

"haha…We're here!" thank God.  
**  
BPOV  
**  
This morning in the car was so... Ackward, but yet so amusing. Edward is so cute when he gets all nervous- wait what the hell, he's.. I don't even know any more.

English with Rosalie was funny as always, I smiled to myself, govenment with Edward was... quite. Lunch was loud... I must say today was pretty boring, well untill biology. I felt something nudge my arm, I looked down, it was a note- from Edward.

'Bella, I'm sorry about this morning I had alot on my mind.'

I read the note, gawking at the beautiful script benieth. I scribled a quick reply.

'It's fine Edward. I wasn't bothered. Lol. :)'

Edward looked over and smiled that crooked smile. I felt blood rush to my face as a furious blush accured.

_

After school I rode home with Edward. I went up to Alice's room, I saw Alice sitting on her bed staring straight at me.

"Bella, I saw you and Edward last night." Alice said with a stern voice. My eyes widend...  
**  
AN: ooh... What will Alice say/do? Dun dun dun...sorry for the cliffy but.. I had to ^_^ hehehe cmon you guys I need some reviews! I love you! I'm working on the next chapter already! Soo gimme reviews and I'll post it sooner ! :) ily**


	16. Mixed signals?

**AN: Hey, hey! Next chapter :) exited? I am! :P Alrighty sit back relax and read :D**

_**BPOV**_

_"__Bella__, I saw you and Edward last night." Alice said with a stern voice. My eyes widened..._

"What do you mean Alice?" I tried to play innocent, but...that doesn't seem to ever work well for me.

"I. Saw. You. And. Edward. Last. Night." she stated again. I gulped and then a huge smile went ear to ear on her face.

"Oh."

"YAY!"

"What!" I yelped.

"Whats going on? Are you dating? Do you love him? Does he know?" She said 100 mph.

"Uhm... I don't know, no, I don't know, I highly doubt that. And whats going on with you Alice? Were JUST friends, he doesn't feel anything but friendship for me."

"Bull shit Bella"

"What?"

"He likes you! I know he has feelings for you! And I KNOW you have feeling for him!" She all but yelled at me.

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?"

"Edward has never looked at a girl the way he looks at you. Before you got here he was just an ass. He was a player. And now, now that your here he's acting like a love sick, teenage, girl! And YOU have always been this shy, uncofedent, and know your, just happier?"

"Alice..."

"Bella, OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"Alice, you don't know-..."

"NO! Don't tell me I don't know. You _know _I'm never wrong!" She had a point there.

"Well, Alice even if, just IF Edward _ever_ had _any _feelings for me _other_ that friendship, how do you know I feel that way?"

"Bella, I can read you like an open book."

"Alice, I don't know _how _I feel anymore. I cant think around him."

"Don't think Bella just _feel"_

"I can't"

"BELLA! Don't you dare say you 'can't' cause _that_ is some bullshit."

"Ok."

"Bella, close your eyes." she told me. "Now I want you to clear your mind, and see Edward." I did just as she said. "Now tell me, what do you feel?"

"An over whelming feeling, its so... warm... yet its amazing. I feel it in my chest, it feels like its tightening. But it's not a bad feeling. I like it."

"Bell, that's called love." I opened my eyes and saw Alice smiling. And it was then that I realized, I had feelings for Edward Anthony Cullen, _other_ than friendship.

"Thank you Alice." She walked away smugly.

I don't know how I feel about him, but it isn't just a friendship care. And I welcome it. But I'm scared of it, terrified of this amazing feeling. What if it's not mutual? What if I get hurt? I don't care. He's worth it. I have to find away to win him over. It's not a want, it's a _need. I need him. _As if on cue he walked in the room.

"Bella," A beautiful voice cooed. "Esme called, she said you can stay, and you can use the guest bedroom, Charlie called them. They said, Charlie said, he left a key under the mat. In-case you needed anything, and he said to go get some clothes and everything you need. Also Esme and Carlisle are going to some out of town Doctors convention... so its just us kiddies for the two weeks." _Jesus Christ _I guess being able to nonstop babel ran in the family here.

"Edward," I smiled. "Slow down, your acting like Alice." I teased.

"Well she _is _my sister." He laughed.

"Indeed." I chuckled. "Edward whats today?" I was suddenly curious. I guess I havent been keeping up lately, I've had a lot on my mind.

"Friday." He answered questionably.

"Oh okay."

"Alice headed out with Em, Rose, And Jasper, the girls dragged them shopping, they wanted us to go...but I know you don't really like shopping..." Wow, I guess he know me better than I thought.

"Oh God, Thank you! Your a life saver!" I almost slapped myself in the face for how idiotic I sounded.

"Don't mention it." he chuckled. "_Your so damn cute._" I thought I heard him say the last part under his breath. So of coarse I blush.

"So..." I said, curious if he still want to hang out with me today. Praying to God he would.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said still dazed.

"Would you like to en-company me today?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah friends hang out all the time." And my heart sunk, at his words '_friends _do that all the time'. Though my heart had no right to sink to my stomach. All we are is _friends._

"Oh yeah, haha" I laughed nervously "So what do you want to do?"

"It's a surprise."

"What?" I laughed. "Tell me."

"I cant." He smiled.

"Please?"

"Stop that." He said. I frowned, what did I do now?

"I'm sorry." I said still not understanding.

"Don t be, I just really want to keep it a surprise and when you look at me like that I cant say no."

"Oh, Sorry." I blushed furiously.

"Stop apologizing."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry!" I through my hands over my mouth. He squinted his eyes.

"What did I tell you Bella?" He growled. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking.

"I know I'm sorry it slipped!" I Half teased, half serious. He smirked. "I'm not afraid of you Edward."

"Bella you _really _shouldn't have done that." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, and why not?"

" Because now. YOU MUST SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" He ran toward me and I started running and laughing. "RAWR!" He joked running towards me again, I ran to the couch but about three feet from the couch, I tripped.

"Ow." I said, expecting to hit my face on the hard wood floor. But then I felt two arms rap around me, keeping me from kissing the floor.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt I was just playing!"

"I know," I laughed. "and I didn't get hurt, you caught me."

"Oh." He breathed, his face mere inches from my face.

"Yeah." I smiled. I stared at his lips, there perfect, there not to big, yet not to small, the perfect shape. I remember the times I could feel his lips against my own.

**EPOV**

Bella was watching my lips, I was watching hers, perfect, plump, lips. I reastraind my self as long as I could, but I was done. I couldn't help myself, I bent into her and gently pressed my lips to hers, are lips glided together, Bella's eyes still open looking intoo mine, and then I knew it was time to stop, I would tell Bella, how I felt today.

"Bella im so sorry," I pulled away, feeling like a total ass for randomly kissing her, were not even together, but I could not force myself to regret it.

"Don't be," she winked. _Damn._

"Not fair…"

"I'm unfair?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Yeah okay, Mr. Mixed Signals." Me? Sending mixed signals?

"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing, are you ready to go?" She said, I really wanted to push her further, but I wont now, plus, she might feel different after the meadow…

**AN: **** I hape you like it! Reviews? Pleaassee? Ily :P**

**About Yahoo! Shortcuts**

Yahoo! Shortcuts automatically finds and underlines people, places, organizations and other things of interest. Help us improve Yahoo! Shortcuts by sending us your feedback.

**Don't like the Shortcuts Pop-ups?**

Disabling this link to switch them off. Disabling the preview pop-ups involves the user of "cookies". If you don't know what these are, don't worry, just be aware that you may see the pop-ups return if you work on more than one computer, or change or update your web brower.

Edward Anthony


End file.
